Control
by Meova
Summary: Light has just gotten his memories back, and now he wants to have L under his control. And he knows just how to do that... By learning his real name. But what will Light exactly do with that knowledge?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a random idea that I had quite some time ago already. I love writing dark fics and this was just something I couldn't possibly resist writing. Also, I'm considering using this story for a project of mine, but I'm not sure about that yet.**

**Warning: Spoiler for L's true name, slash, and quite possibly L-OOC-ness, but I'm going to excuse that with the simple reason that people act different when they are in love/care for people. **

**I do not need flames, but concrit would be very appreciated. **

**Summary: Light has his memories back of being Kira, and now needs to know L's real name. And he has the perfect idea on how to get it...

* * *

**It was very obvious that L loved him.

Not that he ever told him, no. It was more visible in the way L moved around him, the small touches he would feel every once in a while, the tone of L's voice when he addressed him.

Not that he cared, though.

Light couldn't care less about the detective. He hated the way L couldn't eat anything unless it was sweetened beyond believe. He disliked how L was always hunched over and wore the same clothes, not even caring about what other people must think about it. And most of all, he couldn't stand that the detective would never sleep and only, very reluctantly, let him go to bed when it was the middle of the goddamn night.

No, it was better that L was gone from his life. At least he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder all the time, and he wouldn't get annoyed so often anymore. In short, it would be perfect for him, for Kira, to create his new and perfect world. He couldn't wait.

But yet, there was that tiny, small detail. He needed to know L's full name. Come on, he couldn't just be called L, could he? Even if his parents had been so retarded to call the detective just 'L', he had to have a last name. Right?

Well, it didn't matter right now. Light had a plan to find out L's real name, and he was going to put it in action soon. Possibly even that very morning.

It had been almost impossible to not realise how much the detective loved him. Light had known it every single time that he went to sleep but woke up again (he was a light sleeper, the hint is in the name) all the time when L would softly kiss him on the mouth. He never let him know that he was awake, though, preferring to just lay silent and let L do what he obviously craved so much. It was funny, in a way, that the one person who seemed to have no feelings would fall for the one person who'd be his downfall.

L had released him last night, and thus Light had been able to spend the night in his own house, plotting and planning his next move. It was quite clear what would have the most chance of succeeding. The detective had started to care about the entire team, and Light figured that if he would threaten to kill anyone of them, And he knew exactly who to start with, namely Matsuda. He was the person who was the most likely to see right through his façade with his childish look on life.

He opened the door to the building, in which the team was settled, and made his way to the young detective, tapping him on his shoulders as he reached him.

'L, I have something I would like to discuss with you. In private.'

He knew he wasn't imagining those eyes lighting up for just a second, before the sparkle in them got extinguished again. L knew that he was Kira. And he also knew that Light had his memories back. Quickly touching the piece of Death Note in his pocket, he waited until L had stood up and started walking before he moved again. When he closed the door behind him, he started speaking immediately.

'Are there any microphones in here?'

L shook his head.

'Good. Because I'm going to tell you something and I do not want anyone spying on me.'

He waited for L to say something, but the detective didn't and Light went on, pulling out the piece of Death Note as he started.

'I have a piece of the Death Note in my hand, you see. I am going to write down all the names of the people in this team.'

'No, Light!' L had finally regained his voice and was reaching towards him, visibly shaking with shock. Light smirked.

'I wasn't finished yet. There is something you can do to stop me.'

'And that's what?' L had every right to sound suspicious, but Light could have been planning to ask something so much worse of him.

'I want you to tell me your name. Your real, full name, not some alias like Ryuuzaki. You have five minutes to think about this offer, but there's a catch. I will write one name down per minute, starting with Matsuda, and ending with me.'

He could hear the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the chamber. L had strolled towards the window, placing his forehead against the cool glass, but he couldn't hold that gasp back.

'Your time starts now,' Light told him, and set the alarm on his watch. Every minute, it would beep. And with every beep, someone would die.

'L Lawliet,' it came softly from the window, just before the first minute was over. Of course L would have already thought everything through in that small amount of time, and realized that there wasn't anything else he could do. Light wasn't one to not carry out his threats and L knew it.

'What? I can't hear you.'

'L Lawliet.' It sounded stronger and more confident now. Light knew the detective was speaking the truth about his name. Why would he lie, after all? He walked towards L and wrapped his arms around the man.

'I am so happy you finally decided to trust me. Was that so hard?'

The older man was shaking in his arms, obviously expecting his death.

'Why aren't you writing? Why are you holding me?' he asked, trying his hardest to keep his tone neutral.

'Because I do not want to. Not yet, anyway.'

Still L didn't relax in his arms.

'Okay, listen,' Light sighed. 'I have a deal for you.'

'What, another one?'

'Yes, another one. If you do what I want, I will let you live. But disobey me, only once, and your fate is sealed.'

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Light stroked the stubborn, black hair of the detective, patiently waiting for the response. He knew L would give in sooner or later, he just needed more time. And Light was planning to give that to him.

'You can try it out for an hour first, if you'd like. Ask me to stop and I will, but only for this hour. Then you can make your decision. Well, isn't that fair?'

L started shaking his head in disagreement, but caught himself. Scraping his throat, he accepted the offer. Light set the alarm on his watch again, this time to sound after an hour.

'My first request for you is to lift the mattress and bring to me what you find there.' He released his grip on L and the detective hurried away. Light didn't need to keep an eye on him, he knew L would come back to him like he requested. Hearing another sharp intake of breath, he grinned. This was going to be good.

'Here it is, Light.' L offered him the handcuffs, but Light gave them back to him.

'Put them on. Hands behind your back.'

L started to protest, but Light cut through him.

'If you do it, you will be rewarded.' He stroked the black hair out of the other one's eyes, and saw contently that L was starting to put the handcuffs around his own wrists, looking very uneasy. Light made sure the manacles were secured tightly, while L looked up at him, asking with his eyes what he was going to do.

There was no need for explaining it. Or well, Light didn't want to explain. Pushing L with his back against the wall, he kissed him, fisting his hands into L's hair. He could feel the detective struggling to touch him, but his hands were tied securely behind his back. Light opened his mouth and could feel L follow his example.

The hour passed too quickly for both of them, and when the beep sounded Light reluctantly released L from the handcuffs, only to be thrown on the bed by the detective and kissed once more. However, Light eased the other man off of him and stood up, straightening his clothes.

'So, do you accept my offer?'

L looked up from what he was doing, which was rubbing his wrists. The unforgiving metal of the handcuffs had cut into the soft flesh and it was already darkening with bruises. Light felt a twinge of regret when he saw that, but he pushed it aside quickly.

'Yes, Light.' Light had to listen carefully to make out the words. He was glad that he had made L give in to him, he now controlled him completely. And oh, he couldn't wait until he could do everything that he had planned with the detective.

'Good.' He took one of the detective's hands in his own and felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the contact. He pushed that aside, too.

'Tomorrow, I want you to find an excuse to meet me here again. Tell the team you need to discuss something, drag me along, I don't care. As long as you and I will be here, alone.'

'What will happen then?' the detective asked, needing to know what would happen. Light knew that L couldn't stand not knowing. It was one of the reasons why he had so persisted in keeping Light his prime suspect. He needed to feel that he knew who Kira was.

'I will let you know when time comes. Now go, L. We don't want to raise suspicion, after all.' He pushed L forward softly, but the detective remained stubbornly standing, throwing his arms around Light and kissing him desperately once more. Light allowed him for a couple of minutes, until another beep resounded from his watch.

'We must go now, L,' he told him after he had successfully broken free. 'Come on.' Taking L's hand, he forced him to walk along. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. His plan had worked out great. He had fooled the great detective L. Because he surely wasn't intending to keep up this façade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I decided to expand this fanfic. I know you're probably going to shoot me for this but I thought it would be interesting. This chapter will be L's POV, next one will be Light's, fourth L's, and so on.**

**I'm already asking you now, dear reader, if you happen to like this fic and decide you want to review. Is there anything you'd like to happen? If so, let me know, and if I like it too I'll work it in. **

**Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

  
**

L was wondering when he could start Light's plan without arising too much suspicion.

Well, it shouldn't exactly be _hard_... The entire team knew that he still suspected Light of being Kira (it's not like he kept it a secret, anyway) and it would only be natural if L would say that he wanted to ask Light about a certain lead or two. So that wasn't the hard part.

Of course he would miss his sweets but Light would be there. Light was better than any sweet.

No, the problem was that Kira – no, sorry, Light, it wasn't proven yet – knew his real name. And he could basically do whatever he wanted. A pleasant memory made itself known. The previous day, L certainly hadn't minded what Light'd had planned for him. Yet somehow, he doubted it would be the same today. The day before, his mind had been too hazy to think properly, but today, he realized that Light certainly wouldn't keep it up for at most longer than a week.

L sighed, and thought on about how he could escape this situation he got himself in again. There wasn't much time, though, because Light was sending him meaningful looks. Obviously, he didn't want to wait anymore.

For good measure, L waited another few minutes before announcing that he had just found a lead that he needed to discuss with Light. Alone, if they wouldn't mind. Of course, nobody minded (L was half-hoping they would have, but then even if Light had meant everything there wasn't any chance of it happening again) and they went on their way.

The detective opened the door, not knowing exactly where to look, and sat down on the bed, pulling his legs up to sit in his usual position. Light locked the door and locked gazes with L, looking positively predatory. L didn't know what to do, be scared or be happy, so he chose to stick with his neutral mask. He would love it if Light would kiss him again but knew that there was only a 3.5% of that happening.

'So, L,' Light finally spoke. 'I almost thought you had forgotten our deal.'

L knew that a guilty look on his face would suit the situation, but he hadn't expected Light to march towards him and grab his chin, forcing him to look at him.

'I know you're faking. Stop it.'

He had to obey, so he let his face slip back to neutrality.

'Good, good. You seem to be very willing to obey me.'

Inside, L was boiling. He didn't want to do it like this. Yes, he loved the man in front of him. Or so he thought, he had never experienced love before. But he didn't want things to be this way. Light woke him from his thoughts by kissing him once, firmly. Even after he had pulled back L could still feel his lips tingle.

'The handcuffs are back at their old place. Cuff yourself to the bed while I go check my hair.'

'You're so vain,' L couldn't help but to say. He gasped when Light pulled his hair back so he had to look the other man in the eye.

'Yes, I am vain. Do you have a problem with that?' Light's tone clearly implied that if he answered something else but 'no', he would be in big trouble. So L did what Light wanted, while telling the brunette a whole different story with his eyes.

'I knew you would agree with me. Now, I'll be right back. Be sure to do as I told you.'

Light exited the room and L stared, uncomfortable, at the restraints. He didn't want to put them on again. His wrists still hurt from the day before, and he didn't like being helpless. In fact, he hated that. He might not have hesitated before with the handcuffs but that was because Light was in the room and he trusted Light, how weird it may sound.

His fingers flew to his lips when he remembered the hour they had spent in here the day before. His mouth had never felt so bruised, and yet he had liked it. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered when he remembered the heated kisses they had shared. He was sure that no one could fake that. But did he just have too little experience in this area?

The door opened and he was still standing there, looking at the restraints, thinking everything through. He knew Light wasn't amused that he hadn't obeyed.

'You didn't do as I told you so.' Light took a step towards him, and L shuffled backwards, scared.

'I should write your name down for disobeying me, Lawliet.' Light sneered the last word and L tried to make himself as small as was possible. His knees suddenly hit the bed and he fell down on it.

'However, since it is your first day I will not do that immediately. Instead, I will punish you some other way.'

He felt around in his pockets and threw a black piece of cloth at L.

'A blindfold. Put it on as well. Before I come back, that is. If not, I won't hesitate to write your name down.' Light walked towards him and crushed their mouths together, effectively clouding L's mind. The brunette turned around and left the room once more. This time, L didn't hesitate but laid down on the bed, not even giving the blindfold a second look. He would have plenty of time for that, and who knew when Light would be coming back?

L loosened the cuffs and threaded the chain through the bars of the bed. With Light out of the room, he allowed himself to visibly show his emotions. He started to shake. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to go, at all.

He thought he heard something outside of the door and quickly slipped the blindfold over his eyes. After securing the cloth, he fastened the cuffs around his wrists. Immediately, he felt more helpless than ever. Without realizing it, he started struggling with the restraints, wincing when the cold steel came in contact with the black and blue skin just beneath his hands. He buried his teeth in his lower lip to stop himself from begging Light to come back. There was a 85% chance that Light was standing just outside of the door, waiting for that.

Ten minutes passed and L became more anxious by the second. He really did not like this, and all he wanted now was Light to come back and release him. Wait... what was that?

Somehow, L's remaining senses were much more sensitive and he could hear footsteps in the hall. Perhaps Watari would come to check up on him? No, it was just Light. L recognized the footsteps from his guardian from everywhere, and this wasn't him. It must be Light, L was almost 100% sure. And sure enough, when the door opened he heard the brunette's familiar voice.

'Decided to obey me, I see?'

His head turned in the direction of the voice and Light chuckled.

'I see you struggled. Why did you do that, Lawliet? All it would do was hurt you... You're soiling the bed with your blood.' He was bleeding? Did it even matter? 'You should learn to give the control out of your hands, L. That's the whole point. You're not in charge anymore, and you should learn to like it.'

L whimpered when Light stroked his hair, and he didn't know whether it was in disgust or because he liked it. Light interpreted it in his own way, though.

'I guess you want to know what I'm going to do next. Well, guess what? I'm not going to do anything. Today will be all about you learning to give control out of your hands. Isn't that going to be wonderful?'

The detective found it hard to remove his lower lip from the iron grip his teeth still had on it, and thus could not reply. His cheek stung when Light slapped it.

'I asked, isn't that going to be wonderful?'

Still not able to utter a word, L merely nodded. This would be hell. How had Light talked him into this? How had he ever let something like this happen?

The weight from his bed was lifted when Light stood up and started flipping through something, a book or something. He was humming to himself, a song that L recognized. While listening to the song, and singing along to the lyrics in his head, he slowly relaxed and was able to talk again.

'Nice song,' he commented drily.

'You know it?' Light was surprised.

'Of course. It is one of my favourites.'

'Mine too.'

For a moment, L felt connected to Light. It passed soon, though, and the rest of the hour went by in silence. L didn't freak again, hearing Light in the room helped him keep his composure. And besides, he had a fairly accurate clock in his mind. He knew when the hour would be over.

And so, when it finally was, and Light unlocked him, L could look up at the one he loved and be prepared for it. He kept his face carefully blank, not wanting to give Light an excuse to do him anything.

'It's over, L, you can go now,' Light told L while staring at some point left of L's head.

'What, this was all?' The detective was surprised. Nothing more? Not even a kiss? There was a 10% of Light speaking the truth, he calculated. Or were his own feelings too involved here?

'Yes, it was. Go, now.' Well, if he wasn't going to get it he was going to take it. It was how he got through life, anyway. L wrapped his arms around Light and initiated a kiss. For a moment, it seemed like the other man was going to follow L's example, but he quickly pushed him away.

'Don't make me write your name down. Go!'

L left the room, feeling very strange. Had he really imagined things just then? Or was there something behind Light's mask, as carefully composed as it was?


End file.
